Home
by Alatariel5079
Summary: On Faramir’s thirteenth birthday, Boromir takes him camping when a band of Haradrim from the south attack the camp. Now without the aid of his older brother, Faramir must find a way to not only survive, but lend a hand in the salvation of others.


This is a not for profit work. LOTR and its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A few characters are of my own creation, please be kind and don't use them without permission.

On the day of Faramir's thirteenth birthday , Boromir takes him and a friend on a short camping excursion. Even though they are well guarded, a throng of Haradrim from the south attack the camp! Now with out the aid of his older brother, Faramir must find a way to not only survive, but lend a hand in the salvation of others.

Please, if this story interests you submit a review.

**Home**

_Happy Birthday_

Faramir awoke with such excitement that he almost went crashing to the stone floor of his rooms. Still bleary eyed he rubbed a hand at his face and tried to focus. It was his birthday, and to make it all the more lovely he was to turn thirteen today, a very important year in the realm of Gondor.

A wide toothy smile spread out across the face of the handsome youth, he was a man today. Faramir hoped that now, even if just in the smallest amount, he shoulder some of the responsibility that weighed so heavily at Boromir. Boromir was the shining star in Faramir's young life, he was a hero, a friend, a brother and at times even a father to the young copper haired Hurin.

"Well, well, I see that you are still in bed, and on such an important day as this." Boromir strode into the room of his younger brother wearing a sly smile, he had an impish side this heir to the Stewardship.

"Oh, well I was just getting up! I'm surprised you are not in your rooms still, curtains drawn growling at the sun to go away!" said the lanky Faramir, trying to look serious as he teased his brother.

"I, my Lord am a soldier of Gondor, and may greet the sun in any matter I choose" said Boromir as he belly flopped on to the bed next to his brother. "Anyway little brother, I have a surprise for you. Shall you come and see or is the stone to cold for your feet perhaps?" Boromir said as he batted his eye lashes to fain innocence.

Faramir simply raised an eyebrow and then smacked a plump feather pillow into the face of his brother. "I shall be ready momentarily!" he said as he stood and saluted.

Faramir put on some dark green pants, tall rich brown leather boots, and a mint green tunic over which he paired a dark green velvet jacket that stopped mid thigh. He strode out trying with all his newly minted thirteen year old might, to look every bit the Lord that Boromir was. Faramir's older brother had a commanding air about him, he walked, talked and breathed the military. Any time he had a free moment he was practicing his swordsman ship, or just talking with his fellow soldiers, so you can imagine how excited young Faramir was to have his highly sought after brother all to himself.

"What are you doing in that?" was all Boromir said, raising an eye brow disapprovingly. "No, no, no that will never do. Here I think that these may just about do the trick." with that Boromir pulled out a large package, it was wrapped in fine linens the front of which bore the White Tree of Gondor in spectacular fashion.

"For me?" Faramir gasped, forgetting entirely that he was trying to be impressive. The boy ran to the new gift jubilantly, holding it up and almost coveting its importance to him.

"Well, untie it little brother, the wrapping isn't all there is silly boy." he laughed good naturedly, he very much loved to make his younger brother smile. Faramir sometimes had a hard time finding his niche in all that went on in the Citadel, he had never had much of an interest in the army, which at times strained his relationship with their father, Denethor Steward of Gondor.

"Oh right, but the linens are so wonderful on its own, look it's the White Tree and everything." Faramir pointed to the wrapping, his blue eyes wide with joy. He carefully untied the silver ribbon that held the wrapping, he unfolded it and there lying in the linen was his new riding kit. "Wow, amazing! It looks like the ones the _real_ Rangers wear!" he pulled out the leathers, the chest was imprinted with the White Tree, as were the leather gloves.

"You see, now your on you way to being a Ranger yourself! Why you want that position is beyond me, but father was so happy to hear of your interest in any sort of military...well anything, that he had these made for you." Boromir had a wide smile, he knew that this was the perfect present, that's why he suggested it to their father, but Faramir didn't need to know that. They were from Denethor, he had commissioned them, it had merely been Boromirs suggestion."Oh." was all Faramir said, his smile fading slightly. He lowered the leathers with great care and sat on the bed next to Boromir.

"Whats the sad face for little one? Now, now, no pouting. He wanted to give it to you himself but he had a meeting." Boromir was half telling the truth, their was a meeting even thought the Lord of Lebennin had offered to postpone on account of Faramir's birthday but Denethor wouldn't hear of it, and when Boromir returned to his room last night the leathers, all wrapped were on his bed with a note:

_Boromir, I regretfully will be unable to attend_

_to Faramir on his birthday. I trust that his gift_

_Will find him with your assistance._

_Lord Denethor. _

Very Denethor, Boromir had thought. It wasn't that Denethor didn't love Faramir, just that he made him uncomfortable, Fara had a way of seeing things for what they were. For seeing into the hearts of men. He also had visions, and this bothered Denethor. Boromir often wondered what his father was afraid Faramir might see.

"I just thought that it being my thirteenth birthday he might, I don't know, come and see me. You did." Faramir was trying not to look dejected, he knew that he was more fortunate than many others upon Arda, he had food to eat and warm bed at night, not to mention Boromir. But a part of him yearned desperately for his fathers approval, for it to be ok with Denethor that he just be himself.

Boromir furrowed his brow and had a quizzical frown on his face, "well perhaps your other gifts will brighten you up. Come I think there are some by the fire."

More? Faramir could hardly imagine what else he could possibly want or need, but being a boy still he was willing to find out. Leaning on the heath mantle was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen, simple but elegant in its craftsmanship. Next to it lay a full size Ithilien bow complete with arrows and quiver. "Oh wow. Its too much! You shouldn't have! Their amazing Bor, really I love them." Faramir knew that these were from his elder brother. They were exactly what Faramir would have picked for himself and only his brother would have known that. He quickly went to examine his new gifts, he began to pick up the sword, but stumbled at the weight of it.

"Hold on there little one. These aren't for right now. they are full sized and you are not." Boromir was smiling broadly at his brother, pleased his gift was going over so well. "These, little brother, are for when you are a man. I received mine when I was thirteen, and now so did you. Its tradition. I wanted then to be from me, only the best for you Fara."

Faramir was examining his new weapons, delighted with his brothers thoughtfulness. "They are amazing. The bow, is it Ranger standard?"

"Of course. You will be the Captain one day, I have no doubts about that. Now why don't you look over on the table, I think that their may be something you might fancy on the table perhaps?"

Faramir smiled, and his eyes grew wide as saucers again, jumping to his feet he charged the table and found something large wrapped in tattered parchment. "Oh, there's a note. Whoever could it be from I wonder."he though out loud as he unsealed the envelope.

_I trust young Lord, that these will help ease your_

_Wanderings about the Elves. Take care of them, for _

_I know that you will. They are one of a kind, once_

_The property of Lord Elrond of Rivendell._

_Mithrandir_

"Eru, they are from Mithrandir. They belonged to the Elves." Faramir was overcome, his love for the history of Middle Earth, mainly the Elves was his true passion. He unwrapped the parchment meticulously and pulled out two rather large books. Both rather large books were leather bound and inscribed with great detail.

"But their in Elvish Fara." Boromir almost looked cross eyed as he mumble some of the text, getting none of it right.

"Mithrandir taught me, last summer you remember." Faramir had the other book in hand thumbing carefully through the pristine pages. He was in awe of their beauty and the fact that Mithrandir had intrusted him with such a rare and priceless gift.

Boromir, having no real love for books himself got up and set the book thoughtfully on the table next to the note, for even though reading history brought him no great joy he respected its importance. "Well little brother the festivities continue I'm afraid. You will have to leave you books behind, but I think you won't miss them to terribly." With that the two brothers made their way down the many levels of the bustling stone city of Minas Tirith, passing various shops and homes, getting showings of respect as they went from the people of the city.

When they reached the first level of the city and headed for the stables Faramir guessed they were going for a ride across the Pelennor, but a surprise lay waiting inside, his best friend Dirihael, son of Forlong of Lossarnach! Suddenly as Faramir and his friend greeted one another he was lifted off his feet form behind. Craning his head to look behind him Faramir heard the unmistakable laughter of his cousin, Aradan, who was just about a year younger then Boromir. What a birthday he thought, it could not have gotten better!


End file.
